bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Genso
Genso was a former royal guard, but he got exiled from soul society for unknown reasons. Now he lives in the human world so no one knows his location. Appearance Genso has dark eyes, blue hair and a tatoo on his right eye. Genso wears a black cloak and his entire body is mostly covered in bandages, he wears a black hat with a silver forehead protector and a green mask to cover his bottom half of his face. Personality Genso is a mysterious character, revealing his identity to very few people. Even some former royal guard members do not know what his face looks like. History Genso got banished into Hueco Mundo, an he saw an espada. The espada didn't reveal his number, but he used sonido and drew his katana, although Genso blocked and quickly slashed through his hierro with ease. Genso then revealed part of his spiritual power. The espada got frightened by the vast amount of it and retreated with a gash in his body. Plot A duel in hell Genso training with Tomari Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist:'''His swordsmanship is extremely proficient. He was able to slash through an espada's hierro with ease. He has been shown fighting on par with someone of Orochi Yasushi's caliber. He is shown using lethal attacks with extreme precision to defeat opponents. '''Expert Tactician: He is able to predict and counter an opponents moves like Tomari. Although since Tomari was too powerful for him he couldn't fully counter. Massive Spiritual power:His spiritual power is extremely vast. He was able to effortlessly make an espada retreat by just releasing it. He was also able to effortlessly fight Orochi, without any strain on himself. Immense speed: 'He has shown a vast degree of speed. After the timeskip he is able to effortlessly overwhelm a espada level combatant. '''Hakuda master:'He has also shown to easily fight Orochi while using unarmed combat.(While Orochi is a powerful hakuda master as well). His fighting style is shown to be a lot of kick based movements with a lot of hand movements. He has also shown to briefly keep up with Tomari. '''Master Kido: Although only shown once, he has shown to be able to use Ittō Kasō 'without incantation, against an unnamed espada combatant easily. 'Zanpakutō Kurai Kyoku: Is the name of his zanpakutou, in it's sealed form, it takes the form of an average katana, with the exception of it's blade which is very dark. Shikai: He releases by the command "Deceive" Once released his zanpakutou transforms into five staves that float around him, each with their own look. Shikai Special Ability: While not largely explored, his zanpakutou has shown to be categorized into songs, with each song having a different effect. Saisho no kyoku: Sagi no to:(lit: First song: tower of deception) For this technique he plants all five staves into the ground. Then a large column of light appears, oblliterating anything in it's vicinity, except for the opponent. After that the sky tears apart and monsters come out of it. When the monsters are destroyed, the illusion is broken. Tsugi no kyoku: Shinseina Yoso(lit: Next song: Sacred elements.) This technique creates six orbs, all with a different element, which ten create a vast explosion.